Her Savior
by MHBaby
Summary: Someone is abusing Olivia...Can her squad members help her or will it be too late? My first fanfic ever so be nice. I need reviews to see what you guys think. Criticism is welcomed! Love you guys! Set in Season 15 but Lewis never got to Olivia the second time.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked through the precinct doors to find Nick the only one there. He was on the phone talking to someone. She went into her office and sat down. She was feeling a little sick and dizzy the morning but she brushed it off like always. She was getting for the work day when Nick came and knocked on her door. "Hey Liv?"

She looked up. "Yeah Nick what's up?" She saw the look of worry in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed. "No Zara's sick at school and Maria can't pick her up. Do you mind?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's fine. Go make sure she's alright." He nodded and left.

**SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.. ..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.. ..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.**

One hour later the precinct was busy with detectives, suspects and victims. Nick dropped Zara off with his mother. Finds out it was nothing serious, just a little cold. He walks to his sergeant's office and knocks on the door. He hears a faint come in. She doesn't look up. "Yeah?"

He inwardly laughs. '_She's so dedicated.' _ He thinks to himself. "Just wanting you know I'm back." He told her. She looked up. "Was everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah just the flu." He answers. Her dizziness feeling comes back. She's nauseous. Nick notices it and rushes to her side. "Liv are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She stands up but too quickly and loses her footing and trips. Nick catches her. "No you are not." He puts a hand on her back and instantly she yelps in pain. He removes his hand quickly. "Liv what's going on?" She feels blackness overwhelming her. The last thing she hears is screaming her name and hearing call a bus.

**SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.. ..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.**

45 minutes after rushing Olivia to the hospital the waiting room was full with NYPD officers all waiting to come out. Nick was pacing the floor, Fin was staring at the wall with a blank stare on his face and Amanda had silent tears down her. No one thought she'd be here again after Lewis got to her. (**the first time not the second**…) 30 more minutes and a doctor finally came out. "Family of Olivia Benson?" Everyone jumped up and ran over to him. "Is she okay?" "What happened?" "Can we see her?" The doctor was being bombarded with questions.

"HEY!" Everybody looked to see a slightly irritated nurse staring at them. "Be quiet so he can talk." Everyone then turned to the doctor silently with pleading to tell them what's going on with friend, co-worker and acquaintance. "Ms. Benson is sleeping peacefully but we have an important problem to discussing." "Why what's wrong with her?" Fin asked.

"Is Ms. Benson seeing anyone?"

Yes." Fin replied. "What does that have to with anything?" Nick asked impatiently.

"We found signs of severe abuse going on." The doctor explained. You can basically hear everyone's heart stop.

"Signs like what?" Amanda spoke.

"Well like bruising on the arms, legs, chest, and abdomen. We also found marks on her back that looks like they belong to a belt. We've done a kit and there are signs of vaginal and anal tearing. My guess is that she was exhausted and probably not eating."

"Can we see her?" Nick asked quietly. "Only one at a time. She really needs her rest." With that the doctor walked off. Everyone turned their attention to Nick. They all knew he and Olivia had a bond that no one else had between them. He nodded to them and walked down hall to her room.

**SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.. ..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU..SVU.**

He hesitated when got to her door. Then he heard a blood curling scream coming from her from room. He went in and saw screaming and kicking all while strangled in the sheets. He went near and started waking her up and she yelled "STOP! PLEASE! IM SORRY. YOURE HURTING ME PLEASE!" He had to shaking her to waking but he didn't want to because he knew he was making it worse. He just didn't want her to hurt herself. She finally woke up with a jolt and looked at her surroundings and spots Nick in the corner with eyes filled of worry and concern. He looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with fear and terror. He walked slowly and held hand and sat in the chair by the bed. "Liv, why didn't you tell me?" He spoke softly. She shook her head. "I didn't want you to think I was weak." She put her head down. "No." He said sternly. He put a finger under chin and lifted. "You Olivia Nicole Benson are not weak and you'll never be." She nodded.

"How did it happened?" he asked quietly. She looked in his eyes. She started talking. "After 3 months of the Lewis situation things were starting to get back on track. Then one night I come home alone and I got to sleep because I'm tired. Around 2am the door opens and he comes into my bedroom. He was drunk. He walked over to me and hit me for no reason. I asked what was he doing and he kept hitting me and it hurt so much. I begged and pleaded for him to stop. Then he finished beating me. He threw me on the bed and starting taking off my clothes. I tried to fight but it hurt to move." She took a breath and let out a small sob.

"Liv take your and breath. It's okay." Nick assured her.

"He me over and over all night! It hurt so much. I knew I blacked because the next the time I woke up he was…" She was sobbing hard now and was making it difficult to breathe. "Sweetie I need you to breathe for me okay? Please Liv calm down." He was pleading with her now. She slowed her breathing and Nick squeezed her hand. "Liv what was he doing?" She looked at him. "Come on Liv what was he doing?" She starting crying again. "He…he was in me from behind and he was beat..beating with a belt. Oh god!" she cried harder. Nick sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her fragile body while she sobbed. He wondered who could do such a horrible thing to this great woman. He forgot to ask her. "Olivia, who did this to you?"

The name that rolled off her lips sent pure hatred and anger through Nick's body.

"_Brian Cassidy_"


	2. Chapter 2

_The name that rolled off her lips sent pure hatred and anger through Nick's body._

'_Brian Cassidy"_

Nick holds her for 15 more minutes while she cries herself to sleep. He lays her down gently kisses her forehead and slips out the room to tell the others about what's going on.

He gets up to the waiting room and immediately Fin, Amanda and a couple of other detectives run up to him. "Is she okay?" Amanda.

Nick sighed. "She said he beat her and raped every night for no reason. It happened 3 months after Lewis. She was starting to get her life back and he broke her again." Nick found himself getting angry.

"Who was the bastard this did to baby-girl?" Fin growled. They were all protective of Olivia, especially Nick and Fin.

"It was Brian fucking Cassidy!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... <em>

Olivia awoke to another nightmare. She found Nick wasn't there but some other man was. "Who are you?" She asked frightened. "I'm your nurse. I need to change your bandages. Now just lay still and don't move." He came real close to her and started taking off her clothes. She was very uncomfortable. He was rubbing all over her body and caressing her. Olivia closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes popped open when he put his fingers inside of her and starting pumping them in and out of her. Her heart monitor sped up and she screamed when he shoved his member inside of her.

* * *

><p>Nick, Fin and Amanda were talking when they heard an ear-piercing scream and a lot of doctors and nurses running into Olivia's room. They all ran down the hall to the window. What they saw all made them die inside. Olivia was struggling with a man that was on top of her...<em>raping her.<em>

Nick ran inside and pulled the man off. He threw him into a wall and starting punching him. Amanda ran to Liv's side and comforted her. "Olivia.." she said gently. "What happened?" Amanda was trying to calm Olivia down but she shaking badly and breathing hard. "I need a nurse over here!" Two nurses ran over to them and tried to settled her down but couldn't so they had to sedate her instead. Fin and three other security guards had to help Nick off the man. Fin and Amanda went back to the precinct with the man to be known as Michael Daniels who is suspected of raping women in hospitals all over New York.

Nick stayed with Olivia until she woke up...it was only an hour later. Nick right to side and calmed her own. He knew she didn't want to talk about it but had to. "Olivia what happened in here?" he asked gently.

"I was sleeping then I woke up from a nightmare. I was looking for you but you weren't here. That man said he was a nurse who was going to change my bandages. I lied down and he started taking off my clothes." She took a deep breath. "He was touching and squeezing everywhere. I closed my eyes and waited until he was finished. He..he put his fingers inside of me. It hurt so much still from Brian. He kept going then he..." She looked into his eyes and he saw sadness, fear, depression. "Please don't make say it. Please Nick." he nodded in understandment. He sat on the bed and pulled her to his chest while cried. "Its gonna be okay Liv. You're okay. " he rubbed her back and kissed her forhead a couple times before she settled down.

"Liv?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Its just above a whisper.

"You get out of the hospital tomorrow, so where are you gonna stay?" He felt her whole tense when he said that.

She sat up. "I don't know." She whispered. "I cant go back. I don't know where I'm going to go." She was speakingfast so Nick stopped her.

"Liv you can stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really? You'll let me stay with you?" She asked hopefully. She didn't know if she could survive another night with Brian.

"Yes of course Liv. I'll do anything for you." He smiled gently. "What about Maria? I can't do that to her or Zara. I'll just find a hotel or something." She said sadly. "No Liv, Maria and I have been divorced for 4 months now. You are staying with me end of discussion. Now get some rest. I'll be here." She nodded and drifted off to sleep a little more relaxed.

Nick exited the room. He grabbed his cell phone to call Fin. "Hey Fin? Go pick Brian up now."

_"What do you want me to do after that man?" _

"Leave him in the interrogation room and I'll question him myself. That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to Liv." He growled into the phone.

_"Nick what if Olivia wakes up from and nightmare? Man you know she's gonna need someone else there..."_ He trailed off.

Nick sighed. He forgot about that. "Can you come down here with here? She trusts you next after me man."

Fin knew how much Nick cared for Olivia. _"Alright man but be quick. I don't know how she'll react to seeing me here and not you."_

"Alright man I'm on my way. See you later." He hung up and went to her room. Her kissed her on her forehead and left.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it? She overpowered you so you beat and raped her?!<p>

"That isn't what happened. She lied." He replied calmly.

"So what DID happen supposedly?" His voice rising in anger.

"She came home. She seduced me while I was sleep. I asked her how she wanted. She came up with this weird rape fantasy. Being the great boyfriend I am I went along with it. I'm sooo amazing I even hit her a couple of times to satisfy her completely." At the end of his story he had a smirk on his face.

"Brian I know you did it. Olivia wouldn't want or ask for something like this. You abused her you piece of shit!" Nick was clenching his fists and his nostrils flaring.

"I did it okay so what? If anything she deserved it." He laughed.

"How did she deserved to be raped and beaten multiple times? Tell me that?" Nick was ready to murder Brian.

henever I wanted it she wouldn't give it to me. So I took it."

Nick walked over to where Brian sat. He handcuffed him, read him his rights and took him to central booking.

* * *

><p>With in the hour that Nick left Olivia has woken from another nightmare to see Nick not there again. Fin saw the panic and fear in her eyes so he tried to cam her down.<p>

Babygirl its alright. You're okay." She seemed relax more at the sound of Fin's voice. "W-Where's Nick?" She asked scared.

"Don't worry. He's at the precinct interrogating Brian right now." He saw her eyes widened at the slightest. "What is it Liv?"

"He's gonna know I told. He's gonna kill me now..." She stated blankly.

"Listen to me Liv. No one is going to hurt you. You know we'll keep you safe." She said nothing. Her eyes were now distant. All of a sudden she was shaking and her monitors were going off. Fin ran out of the room. "I need help in here!" He yelled. Two doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"I told her we were gonna keep her safe and then she was shaking and the machines started going crazy." He explained.

"Sir I'm gonna need you to step out the room so we can tend to her." Fin nodded and left the room to call Nick.

_"Amaro."_

"Man where are you? You need to get here fast." Fin said.

_"I just left the precinct. Why what's wrong?" He asked worried. _

"Olivia had a panic attack. They helping her now."

* * *

><p>Nick arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. he ran up to Fin. "Where is she?"<p>

"I don't know they won't tell me anything." Just then a doctor walked out of her room. "Family of Olivia Benson?"

Nick rushed up to him. "That would be me!"

"She's stable now. We had to sedate her so she'll be sleep for awhile." He stated.

"How bad was the attack?" Fin asked.

"It was severe when she started shaking. It was good when you called."

"Can we see her?" Nick asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded and walked off. They went into her room. You would have thought she was sleeping peacefully. Only if you knew her you would know about the demons in her sleep.

Nick went to her side and held her hand. "Liv I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't notice earlier. I could've saved you and now you're in here. You'll get through this. Ill help you." He had tears in his eyes. He didn't even notice that Fin left the room. Nick Amaro did something he hasn't done in a long time. He prayed. He prayed for Olivia, his family, everything he could think of. He stopped when he heard a whimper come from the bed. He stood up to see Olivia having a nightmare.

"Brian no. Please stop it hurts." She cried. Nick gently shook her shoulder. "Liv wake up. It's only a nightmare."

"Nick please help me. Please." She pleaded. Nick shook her a little bit harder and this time she wok with a jolt.

"Liv, you're okay. Brian isn't gonna hurt you." She turned her head at the sound of Nick's voice.

"How do you know? Where is he now?" She asked panicked.

"He's at central booking Liv. Far away from here." He stated.

"Really? He's going to prison?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep. He confessed." He explained. He saw her visibly relax. "Thank god."

"I'll go to your place later to pick up some clothes while you're staying with me."

"Okay but when do I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"I just want to sleep." She stated with a yawn.

"Okay. I'll be here." He told her. With in minutes she was asleep again.

Nick vowed to himself that keep her safe from now on no matter what came at them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter? Review Please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day for Olivia to go home. Nick brought her clothes for her to change into. He went home quickly to clean up his house. He returned to the hospital to see Olivia talking to her.

"Ms. Benson now you have to take it easy for the next two weeks. That means no strenuous activity and plenty of bed rest." She explained. Olivia nodded and signed the discharge papers. Nick walked up her put his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and leaned into his embrace walking out the hospital.

Once they got home Olivia was falling asleep. Nick laid her down tucked her in and went to call Fin. "Hey man is Brian in arraignment yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah he got remanded to Riker's until trial." He heard Nick let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's great news."

"Yeah I know. Where's Liv?'

"She's taking a nap now. I'll talk to later man." He hung up the phone. He didn't know when Olivia would wake up so he decided to watch TV. Just as Nick was about to fall asleep he heard a blood curling scream coming from his room. He jumped up and ran to his room and saw Olivia tangled in sheets kicking and screaming while crying. "Please stop. No more please!" She screamed. Nick rushed over to her and shook her shoulder. "Livvy wake up. It's just a nightmare." She woke and sat up to check her surroundings. She didn't know where she was so she started panicking. That is until she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Olivia?" She turned her head to see Nick looking at her with worry etched across his face. "Olivia are you okay?" He asked gently.

Olivia took a while to figure out her answer. She thought everything that happened over the past couple of months, her childhood, her mother and everything else going in her life. She looked at Nick with tears in her eyes and whispered. "No."

Nick pulled her into his arms while cried. He rubbed circles on her back and stroked her hair while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her sobs turned to hiccups and she pulled back to look at Nick. "Thank you." She whispered as her head went down in embarrassment. Nick put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "There is nothing to be embarrassed Liv. You went a horrible nightmare and I want to help you any way I can okay? Don't be afraid to come to me about anything." He told her.

"You really mean that? I don't want to over burden you with my problems. You have family and Zara's gonna think something's up with us. Then you'll leave because she's your daughter and you love her..." She stopped to look at him. Her face turned to confusion when she saw the smile planted on his lips. "What?"

"You're cute when you ramble. Liv I do mean that. You won't burden me with your problems. You, Zara and my mom are my family. I will NEVER leave and I do love you Olivia." He explained to her with so much love it hurts her. No one has ever told her they loved her before. Only her mother on rare occasions when she was sober.

"Y..You love me?" She asked finally finding her voice. "Of course I love you Liv. You are an amazing, smart, beautiful, compassionate, strong woman. I knew I was gonna fall in love with you when I first walked into the squad room." He felt his shirt wet again so he looked down to her crying while clutching his shirt. "Shit Liv, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. And I understand if you wanna stay somewhere else. I'll get your things ready." He stated sadly. He tried to get her off of him but she only gripped tighter. She mumbled something into his shirt. "Can you repeat that Liv?"

She lifted her head off his shirt and said. "I don't wanna leave. I want to stay here with you...because I love you too." She smiled up at him.

He didn't say any words to her. Instead he hugged her tightly afraid she might disappear. After a while of hugging, Nick pulled back to look at her. He shifted nervously. "Um Liv can I kiss you? I mean you can say no if you want. I know you just got through something horrible but I was still..." Now he stopped to look down at her trying to hold in her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You know you're cute when you ramble too." She giggled. "But the answer to your question is yes you can kiss me." Both of their faces inched closer until their lips finally met. There was a spark of fireworks going through their bodies like they finally found what they each needed. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes no words needed to show how much they enjoyed. "Do you want dinner?" Nick asked. "Sure but I call Chinese." Olivia chose. Nick smiled and lead her out the living room where he order the food and they lay together watching a cheesy movie flick.

* * *

><p>Brian Cassidy was in a orange jumpsuit and in chains going to his new at Riker's Island waiting for his trial date. He got to his cell and saw his roommate. The man was about the same age maybe younger. They opened the door unlocked his chains pushed him inside and locked the door back. "What are you in for?" The mystery man asked gruffly.<p>

"Raped my cop girlfriend and the bitch told. What about you?" He sputtered.

"Raped a 16 year old tried to rape a cop." He told with a smile on his face.

"I wait until I see her again. She's gonna get the ride of a lifetime." Brian snickered.

"What's her name? She sounds interesting." The man chuckled.

"Olivia...Olivia Benson."

He couldn't believe his. He might be the luckiest man in the world. That woman was the thing his hatred ran deep for. "Me and you my friend can help other out." He said to Brian.

Now it was Brian's interest who peaked. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"She is the bitch who ruined my fucking life! You said you did her. How was it?"

"It was fucking amazing man. She's so tight and perfect."

"What do you think about me and you getting out of this hellhole and paying her a little visit? I'm sure she'll be so happy to see me again." He proposed.

"I like the sound of that my friend. Maybe this time around she'll learn her lesson. I didn't catch your name though. Mine is Brian Cassidy."

"The names Lowell...Lowell Harris." The man grinned evilly before going to sleep. Brian did the same. Both thinking of ways to tortore the one and only Olivia Benson.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys! Please tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
